1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a camera body to which a lens unit can be mounted, and to an imaging device equipped with this camera body.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interchangeable lens type of digital camera, with which a lens unit can be interchanged, is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2003-161993. This camera includes an electronic viewfinder and a flash light emitter. The electronic viewfinder includes a display device and a mirror, and the display face of the display device is disposed parallel to the optical axis. An image displayed on the display face is observed at an eye-level position via the mirror. The flash light emitter is disposed in the space produced at the rear face of the mirror.